Surviving The Night
by Gertyfull Angel
Summary: After waking up in another man's bed Gloria has to live with the changes it causes. ss/oc and cw/oc later on.


Gloria laid on the bed her senses fully aware of the body which lay next to her

Gloria laid on the bed her senses fully aware of the body which lay next to her.

She was trying really hard not to move she had no idea how she got in this bed or whose it was because it defiantly wasn't hers.

She took a deep breath in and sat up. The body next to her moaned and rolled over.

Gloria studied the room and took in the mess which she guessed had been caused last night. She shudder to think of what happened she didn't want what she thought happened be true. But all the evidence pointed to it, her cloths where thrown around the room, she was in a bed with some man she didn't know and they were both naked.

She carefully got out of bed started to put her cloths back on.

She had just finished putting her jeans and bra on when she heard a voice from the bed say "Hey"

She looked over and winced, just like her to go for the really handsome long dark haired old type when she was drunk.

She smiled weakly "hi" there was a silence and then Gloria asked "Um, do you remember what happened last night?"

The man nodded "I wasn't as drunk as you"

"Oh, well did we you know" She said her face turning red

"Yep" the man replied he was obviously enjoying Gloria's embarrassment

"So what is your name?" she asked looking for her top

The man started to laugh "Severus"

Gloria picked up her top which she had found lying on the top of a book case.

"Did I tell you my name?" She asked

The man nodded and got out of the bed and pulling some pants on.

"Ok, um well I have to go now" She said looking around "um, where is my handbag?

The man Severus looked at her in amusement, Gloria felt like could sink into a hole and die.

When Severus didn't reply Gloria huffed and turned around the room.

"_Accio_ Handbag" She hadn't wanted to use magic, but she didn't have a choice her handbag was missing.

Her handbag came flying through the window and Gloria grimaced.

"Um, Well bye Severus" She said walking out of the room and showing herself to the door.

Once she was out, she Apparated home.

Gloria lived in a two story house with her 10 year old sister Tiff who she been taking care of since their parents had died.

"Glory?" Someone yelled when Gloria walked into the kitchen.

"In the kitchen" She yelled back, Gloria had hopped that Tiffany was still asleep.

A small girl walked into the kitchen rubbing her blue eyes. Tiff looked a lot like Gloria had when she was that age. They both had brown hair, Tiff had hers long, while Gloria had hers in short curls that took nearly 3 hours to charm properly.

They both had blue eyes. A lot of people got them mixed up for mother and daughter.

"Are you ready to go shopping today?" Gloria asked squatting next to Tiff.

Two weeks ago Tiff had gotten a letter from Hogwarts; they had all been surprised because Tiff's name had been down for Beauxbatons when her parents had been alive.

**Flashback:**

Gloria sat in the headmistress's office a handkerchief was clutched in her hand and tears were falling down her face.

"How did they die?" She whispered hiding her face in her hands.

"It was an explosion, someone put a wrong ingredient in their potion, and it was instant" the headmistress replied

Gloria looked up "Where is Tiffany?"

"Still at your house with a neighbour"

Gloria sighed and stood up "I am going home"

"What, but Miss Newton, you haven't graduated!"

Gloria nodded "I know but Tiff will need me now, I am of age so you can't stop me"

**End flashback:**

Gloria quickly got ready and she and Tiff flooed to Diagon ally.

Gloria let Tiff walk around off on her own but made her promise to wear the tracking necklace and not to take it off.

Gloria walked into work, a small potion supply shop which wasn't very well known and smiled at Mr Roland the owner of the small potion supply shop.

"Mr Roland, I was wondering if you could give me theses ingredients" She handed over the piece of paper she had pulled pout of her wallet.

Gloria could feel her face going red and she hopped he wouldn't know what potion they were for.

He took the piece of paper and got the ingredients "Gloria, isn't theses ingredients for a contraception potion?"

Gloria went bright red "Yes, well I had an interesting night last night" She felt like she needed to explain it to him.

He laughed and handed her a bag which she shrunk and put into her purse.

Gloria left and went to buy Tiff everything she would need for school.

When she was finished she set out to find Tiff, who had corned a boy in the ice-cream shop and was trying to convince him to marry her.

Gloria grabbed Tiff's arm and pulled her away from the boy who seemed to be crying.

"Tiff you shouldn't harass people" Gloria said pulling Tiff into the fire place with her and flooing home.

Two weeks later Gloria was waving goodbye to a crying tiff who was getting onto the Hogwarts express.

A plump kind faced woman came over to Gloria "You seem a bit young to have a daughter that age"

Gloria turned to yell at the woman but changed her mind when she saw the kindness in the face.

"She's my sister" Gloria said

"Oh, how old are you?" The woman said "Sorry that's very rude"

Gloria laughed "Na, its ok I get asked that a lot, I'm 18"

Gloria and the woman who she found out was named Molly started talking but was interrupted when two red haired children crowded around her pulling molly's robe begging for attention.

"I better go Molly" Gloria liked this woman she reminded hr of her own mother "How bout we have tea sometime?"

Molly nodded and waved goodbye.

Gloria went home and the first thing she noticed about the house was that it was empty. There were no noises at all and for the first time in two years Gloria was by herself.

* * *

**Hello evryone, this is my newest story, i hope you like it and please review it XD**


End file.
